A Minute
by japi-girl
Summary: I could never forget....


**There might grammatical errors. New story. Nuff said. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own it the characters. Cho.**

* * *

"I'm going to buy him a toy box. This happens everyday." Lulu looked around the room for the toy that was hidden from her. She knew he had to find to it quick because she couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment on Vidina's face. That toy was his best friend. 

"But I've looked all over. Where could it be?" Lulu mumbled, opening the closet door once again to still see the jackets barely clinging to the hangers as they were earlier. She knew that it wasn't in the bathroom. And even if it had been, it would have been clogged down one of the drains.

She looked underneath the bed a few times, and even opened up the blinds, but nothing seeming to help her. She had no idea where to look, figuring she had searched everywhere except….

"My drawer … Of course, how could I forget about that?" She walked over to the dresser drawer, her boots clicking on the hard wooden with each step. The dresser flung open, stuff piling over the top.

"My husband…"Lulu shook her head, taking each item out of the drawer one by one, setting them on her nightstand in a neat organized fashion. With each item coming out of the drawer, she thought of where each one of them **really belonged**. Wakka always had a tendency at misplacing things. And she knew it. What a messy and clumsy husband she had…

"What is this doing h-he…." She paused when she came across an old photo of her mother, her finger tips sweetly caressing it as if she had actually known her. But that didn't mean she still didn't love her because what she did know about her was all that mattered. She stared at the woman that she supposedly favored in every living way, her red eyes penetrating her through the photograph...

"Mom…." She brought the photo close to her chest, holding it as close to heart as possibly so she could remember the warmth she used to feel from her; the feeling of safety she used to feel whenever her mother hugged her and squeezed her tight. She could only imitate those actions to a mere photograph, not nearly the same as the **real thing. **How she yearned to feel the **real thing**...

* * *

"_Mom, it's going to be okay. Don't worry. It'll be alright, Mama." Lulu pushed back her mother's ebony bangs, placing a hand slightly on her warm forehead. She looked over to the blinds that helped to emit the sun's rays which could have been the reason why her mother had the temperature she had. She began to go close them until…_

"_No, don't close them. I love seeing the sunlight." Her mother sounded as if that would be the last of the sun she would see. As if she wouldn't have anymore days to appreciate the Sun's beauty…_

"_You're not going anywhere. Nowhere." _

* * *

She was so sure back then, so confident that things would be in favor. She knew so much to point of where she nothing at all….

* * *

"_I'm always going be with you, Lulu. No matter where I go…" Her mother weakly lifted her arm up from the hospital bed, placing it gently on Lulu's heart. She wanted to feel the heartbeat that would carry on her family legacy just one last time. One last time to savor the feeling. Lulu looked down at her mother's hand, entrapping it with her own shaking hands. A slight frown came onto her face…_

_The woman she looked at was as pale as snow, her skin lacking the radiant beauty that it normally held. Her eyes looked restless, dark bags making a home underneath them instead of the burning the flame color that normally ignited in them whenever she simply glanced at her. The flame was dying…and she was terrified._

"_Only shed two tears and no more. You don't have too many of them to be wasting on me…" She smiled lightly at her daughter, failing in getting her to do the same. Lulu couldn't see what there was to smile about…_

"_You must promise me, Lulu." The grip on her hand became tighter. She was too scared that there would be no one to comfort her when she cried. Because she wasn't oblivious to fact that death was closer to her than ever now. And there was only so much she could do emotionally, and not too much physically… _

"_I promise, Mama." Deliberately she answered, bending over to wipe a tear from her mother's eye. "But that means the same goes for you." _

"_Okay. You have a deal." Her mother smiled, bringing her daughter closer so she could embrace for as long as she had left on the world. Time had never seemed to matter as much as it did now._

_And then they both fell into a deep sleep, not even realizing it. The warmth from the embrace was enough to knock an army of shoopufs out; the love was enough to make Yu Yevon envious. Lulu loved it, and she cherished…for the last time. _

_

* * *

Later Lulu woke up, to see the doctor staring at them with a sympathetic on his face. She wiped her eyes from the sleep._

"_It's time for her daily meds." He simply said._

"_Okay, let me wake her." She shook her mother so she would come to. _

"_Wake up, Mama." There was no response. _

"_Mama, it's time to get up. The doctor is here to see you." She shook her a little harder. Still no response. _

"_Mama…" She bit her lip, holding the tears back in her eyes. "Come on. It's time to get up. You can take a nap later." _

_She didn't want to accept reality. She didn't want her to go just yet, so she decided to play it off by continuously shaking until she realized her mother's grip on her hand had turned her loose. _

* * *

"Mama…" A single tear plopped onto the photo. Then another and another. And soon they were casting down like the rainfall, no barrier holding them back any longer. All of those years of holding it in had done her no justice. **Everyone needed to cry sometimes.**

"I didn't mean to break your promise. Please forgive Mama…" She stared down at the tear soaked picture, wiping the wetness off but it failed each time. Because the tears just wouldn't stop coming. One after another, they plummeted onto to the picture, each taking a splash of her sorrow away.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" She identified the voice as Vidina's, not daring to look at him because she didn't need for him to see her look like this. **Weak and unstable. **Because that would scare would him too much. She quickly wiped away her eyes.

"Nothing, baby." She quickly contemplated of some type of fib that would make sense to a three year old.

"Mommy just got something in her eye." A common excuse.

"Like what?" A common response.

"Dust, honey." A common save.

"What's that in your hand Mommy?" Vidina pointed to photo.

Too many words described what was placed in her hand. Too many things to say…. But the only thing that came out was," Go tell your Auntie Yuna to make you some lunch." She felt herself breaking down again.

"But I'm not hun…"

"It is your lunch time now Vidina. Let's leave Mommy alone for a little while." Yuna sneaked up on Vidina, just in time to rescue Lulu.

"Oh….okaaaaaay….." Vidina reluctantly followed Yuna. Yuna gave a Lulu an I-know-what-you're-going-through-look, causing Lulu to silently thank her with a depressed smile. Also, Lulu wondering how she had came just in time. But she was most definitely grateful. She walked to the door, quietly shutting it so it would creak. So she could be **alone…**

* * *

And there she was crying alone, just as her mother had feared. Lulu hadn't just forgotten the promise about her tears, but also the promise about her always being there in her heart. And that's when suddenly warmth began to fill her body, causing for her tears to temporarily cease. And then, she turned to the window just to catch a silhouette of a woman walking away. She jumped up, sprinting to window to reconfirm what she had seen. But she got there too late; the silhouette disappearing as her fingers stained the cold, translucent glass. And the glass wasn't the only thing that was cold on the depth on her insides. But she also didn't forget the miracle that had warmed her up…. even if it was only just for a minute. 

**Okay. You read….so….now it is time to review. The two just go hand in hand don't they? lol. But yeah, show me loving. Onegaishimasu. Ja-ne!!! **

_Japi-girl_


End file.
